When Team Kakashi Becomes Teens Again
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Team Kakashi was being as fussy as teens, so Tsunade decided to turn them into teens again. One problem… she didn’t realize the jutsu she used has no known way to be reversed. How is she going to get them back to normal?


When Team Kakashi Becomes Teens Again

DG32173

Sarah: my first attempt of a story without any romance… I know I'm gonna fail. Well, I'm gonna try to make this a pure humor fanfic. **(Grins)** enjoy the fic.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I can't possibly own the Naruto series. I'm much too poor. I _DO_ own the jutsu Tsunade uses in this first chapter.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_

DANGER OF DYING FROM LAUGHTER! Also, minor cussing. That about covers it.

_**SUMMARY**_

Team Kakashi was being as fussy as teens, so Tsunade decided to turn them _into_ teens again. One problem… she didn't realize the jutsu she used has no known way to be reversed. How is she going to get them back to normal?

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_Obaa-chan_ – grandma **(I think)**

**_Toshigoro_****_gyakuten_****_ti-n'e-ja_**_ no Jutsu_ – age reversal teenager technique

* * *

Chapter 1

Why are Kakashi and His Team Teens?

Tsunade massages her temples to ward off the approaching headache. Team Kakashi is bickering like young teenagers … again. This is at _least_ the twelfth time in the past four days that they brought their stupid arguments to her attention. This time it's about ramen. Who _cares_ what flavor of ramen is the best?!?! _She_ doesn't! "Stop this," she orders. They ignore her. "STOP FIGHTING!" she yells. They still ignore her. "Fine, if you want to _act_ like young teenagers, you can _be_ young teenagers," she yells, performing a quick jutsu. It's a Forbidden Jutsu, but she doesn't care. It will turn these fools into the young teenagers they act like. "**Toshigoro** **gyakuten** **ti-n'e-ja** no Jutsu," she says, casting the jutsu on the four bickering adults in front of her.

She watches in amusement as the four shocked nin start growing younger, back into their teens. Thankfully, their clothes grow smaller to fit the new body age. It would've been embarrassing for the foursome if they hadn't. Sasuke and Kakashi cover their ears to protect their hearing; they know what is about to happen. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura and Naruto screech at the same time. Kakashi and Sasuke uncover their ears.

"Obaa-chan, what the hell did you do to us?!" Naruto yells.

Tsunade smirks. "If you act like a young teenager, then you should _be_ a young teenager," she comments. All four of her best shinobi glare at her, even Sasuke and Kakashi.

"When do you plan on turning us back?" Sakura demands.

"When you act much more mature than you have been lately," is the instant reply.

Before anything else can be said, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Gai walk into the office without knocking. Only to be frozen in shock at the sight of Team Kakashi as teenagers… in real life! "Holy shit," Ino gasps. "What the hell happened to you?"

Each member of Team Kakashi points at Tsunade. "It's her fault," they say all at the same time.

"Man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru sighs. "What did you do to them, Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, we _all_ know they've been fighting each other every chance they get… like now…," Tsunade starts, only to stop upon seeing Team Kakashi arguing _again._ She sighs in aggravation before continuing. "So I decided that if they want to act like young teenagers, they should _be_ young teenagers."

Gai and Lee have tears streaming from their eyes. "My eternal rival gets to relive the youthfulness of being a teenager and I don't," Gai cries

"Such youthful luck," Lee cries.

Everyone else looks at the two men as if they had each grown a second head … maybe a third one. "Um, let's ignore them," Ino says. Everyone else agrees and turns back to the situation at hand. Only to find Team Kakashi had vanished out the window while the others were distracted by Gai and Lee. "Where the hell did they go?" Ino demands. The others shrug. Ino sighs. "So, you _do_ know how to reverse the jutsu, don't you, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asks.

Tsunade pales, which the others take as a bad sign. "I think the way to reverse it hasn't been found you," she says very softly..

"WHAT?!" everyone, even Gai and Lee, except Neji screams in shock. Neji merely widens his eyes in surprise.

"This won't end well; they won't be happy when they find out you can't change them back, Tsunade-sama," Neji murmurs. Everyone else agrees.

* * *

Sarah: wanna know what happened to Team Kakashi after they snuck out? Well, you gotta review and let me know that you want me to continue. 


End file.
